Satu hal yang tidak mudah : kenyataan
by ErrorCodec
Summary: Prequel dari "Satu hal yang tidak mudah : cinta"/Yang Naruto tahu, dunia tidak selalu berjalan sesuai kehendaknya. Setidaknya itulah yang membuatnya tersadar ketika dia menyukai Ino Yamanaka./Bagi yang ingin membaca fic ini disarankan membaca sequelnya dulu/
1. Chapter 1

**Summary :** Prequel dari "Satu hal yang tidak mudah : cinta"/ Yang Naruto tahu, dunia tidak selalu berjalan sesuai dengan kehendaknya. Setidaknya itulah yang membuatnya tersadar ketika dia menyukai Ino Yamanaka./Bagi yang ingin membaca fic ini disarankan untuk membaca sequelnya dulu/

 **Rated :** T

 **Genre :** Friendship – Angst

 **Desclaimer :** Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

 **Warning :** Naruto Centric – OoC – Oneshot – Mungkin mengandung chara bashing –

Anyway

Enjoy Guys

.

.

.

Aku pernah menyukai satu orang. Namanya Yamanaka Ino—siswi paling populer di kelasku. Dan satu hal yang aku tahu bahwa, dia benar-benar tipe pacar idaman. Dengan sifat yang ceria dan mudah bergaul, paras cantik dan sifat baik. Aku rasa itu adalah mimpi bagi setiap laki-laki di dunia termasuk aku.

Aku sadar, aku dan dia berada pada tingkat yang benar-benar berbeda. Aku hanyalah seorang siswa biasa yang tidak terkenal. Tidak memiliki satupun bakat atau nilai yang membuatku terkenal. Tapi, yang namanya suka mau bagaimana lagi?

Dan ini adalah tahun ketiga-ku di SMP Uzu. Masa di mana diriku sedang dipenuhi semangat masa-masa remaja di mana, seorang laki-laki akan merasakan tekanan dalam dirinya : **Seharusnya ini adalah saatku untuk menjadi laki-laki sejati.**

Walaupun begitu, sebenarnya selama tahun-tahun kemarin aku belum pernah melakukan kontak sosial dengannya. SAMA SEKALI.

Tapi jangan salah paham dulu. Ini bukan karena aku merasa tidak percaya diri akan diriku sendiri (Mungkin ya untuk beberapa aspek, terutama bakat) atau perasaan gundah jika aku gagal. Sebenarnya, masalah utamaku untuk mendekatinya adalah bagaimana caraku untuk mendekatinya sendiri.

Di dunia nyata, seorang laki-laki SMP normal sepertiku untuk mengobrol apalagi mengajak seorang perempuan untuk pergi adalah hal yang paling dianggap tabu. Khususnya bagi teman-temanku. Hal ini terjadi karena, daridulu mereka selalu menanamkan mindset bahwa 'anak laki-laki dan perempuan tidak akan pernah berjalan se arah'.

Misalkan, jika seorang lelaki dan perempuan berbelanja dan membeli sebuah baju. Maka perbedaan alasan akan terlihat dengan jelas. Jika lelaki ditanya alasan mengapa mereka memilih baju yang mereka beli, pasti mereka tanpa basa-basi akan menjawab bahwa mereka membeli baju itu karena ukurannya cocok dengan tubuh mereka.

Hal ini sangat berbeda dengan alasan perempuan kenapa mereka memilih baju yang mereka beli. Dan alasan seperti harga, motif, diskon, siapa designer-nya dan berpuluh-puluh alasan tidak masuk akan lainnya pasti akan kau dengar dari mereka.

Itu hanyalah contoh kecil dari dari kenapa 'perempuan dan lelaki tidak bisa berjalan se arah'.

Dan dalam beberapa hal aku pun juga menyetujuinya yang akhirnya terpaksa membuatku juga ikut dalam alur mindset ini.

Hampir selama 3 tahun aku bersekolah di sini aku bahkan tidak perrnah menyapa kaum perempuan apalagi mengobrol. Hanya ada teman-teman senasibku—Kiba— yang selalu kuajak berbicara maupun bercanda. Dan itupun tidak pernah jauh dari kata 'anime' ataupun 'game'.

Aku yakin, jika seandainya aku berteman dengan seorang perempuan di kelasku dan mengajaknya mengobrol dengan topik seperti ini. Dalam hitungan detik dia pasti sudah pergi dengan beragam alasan yang tidak masuk akal.

Tentu saja aku tidak bisa menyalahkan teman-temanku kenapa mereka bisa memiliki mindset seperti Ini juga karena diriku. Bahkan jika diingat-ingat, hanya ada dua perempuan yang pernah mengobrol bebas denganku—Kushina dan Naruko. Mirisnya, mereka berdua adalah keluargaku sendiri.

Maka dari itu, karena tahun ini adalah tahun terakhirku di SMP Uzu. Jadi ini adalah kesempatan terakhirku untuk bisa mendekati Ino.

Berdasarkan dari pengalamanku menonton anime RomCom[1] dan game-game galge[2] yang pernah aku tamatkan, seharusnya mendekatinya akan sangat mudah. Ada beberapa contoh flag[3] kejadian yang membuat kita bisa saling mengenal.

Seperti : Kami saling bertabrakan dan barang kami berjatuhan, lalu ketika kami hendak mengambilnya, secara tidak sengaja tangan kami bersentuhan. Atau pun juga : Ketika di jalan, aku tidak sengaja melihatnya sedang dalam kesusahan dan aku berpura-pura untuk menghampirinya lalu menolongnya. Seperti itulah.

Sejujurnya, aku pernah mencoba beberapa contoh flag yang ada di game. Dan itu adalah suatu hal yang berbeda. Galge dan kenyataan adalah dua konsep yang saling bertolak belakang satu sama lain. Galge hanyalah cerita romantis yang dibuat berdasarkan keinginan sang pembuat atau dalam kata lain, sebenarnya galge sendiri adalah curahan hati dari si pembuat tentang apa yang tidak bisa dilakukannya dahulu.

Sedangkan kenyataan, adalah jenis cerita berdasarkan sebab akibat. Semua yang terjadi tidak ada yang beralasan tentang ketidaksengajaan ataupun keberuntungan. Semua hal di dunia nyata murni menggunakan usaha mereka sendiri untuk dapat mewujudkan flagnya.

Mudahnya, galge hanyalah cerita fantasi yang dibuat oleh penciptanya dan dunia nyata adalah cerita yang ada berdasarkan berbagai perbuatan rasional.

"Ah iya Ten-chan, bukannya kemarin kau ditembak oleh Sasori-san di atap gedung. Apa jawabanmu?"

"Hentikan Ino-chan, itu pembicaraan yang terlalu memalukan. Tidak baik jika kita membahasnya di kelas tau!"

"Heh? Bukannya Sasori-san memang berwajah tampan. Aku rasa, jika kalian berpacaran kalian pasti akan menjadi pasangan serasih kan? Hahaha"

"Ahh moo! Yamette kudasai![4] Ini memalukan…"

Begitu aku mendengar suaranya, aku memilih mengangkat kepalaku dari atas bangku dan mencuri pandang darinya. Ah, dia masih seperti biasanya. Selalu dalam keadaan ceria.

Mereka berdua baru saja datang ke kelas. Dan yang aku duga dari pembicaraan mereka, Ino dan Tenten pasti baru saja dari kelas 2 B.

Aku sendiri tidak terlalu peduli dengan Tenten dan siapapun itu Sasori, tapi yang jelas jika itu menyangkut tentang Ino. Atensi-ku pasti akan tiba-tiba meluap dan aku menjadi sosok orang yang selalu ingin tahu. Tentu saja, aku sedikit khawatir jika nanti Ino-lah yang dalam posisi Tenten. Bagaimana jika nanti dia ditembak oleh adik kelas? Aku pasti sudah kalang kabut karena, bagaimanapun Ino adalah gadis cantik dan populer.

"Eh? Uzumaki-san?"

Gawat! Dia menyadari jika daritadi aku memandanginya.

Dan sekarang, satu-satunya hal yang terlintas di pikiranku adalah segera menolehkan kelapaku ke belakang dengan cepat.

"Ugh…"

Dia mendekatiku.

Jantungku berdetak tidak karuan. Argh!

"Uzumaki-san?"

Tubuhku langsung bergetar hebat ketika aku merasakan embusan hangat yang keluar dari mulutnya yang menerpa telinga kananku. Sensasinya benar-benar membuatku—tunggu, bukannya ini artinya jika tubuh kami benar-benar berdekatan.

Apa-apaan dengan situasi ini!?

Dengan mengumpulkan segala keberanianku, aku menoleh dan menjawabnya dengan terbata-bata.

"Err… bu-bukannya tadi aku terus menatapmu atau bagaimana! Ini seperti… kau tahu? Aku tadi… eto…"

"Hmm?"

Tunggu, apa yang aku katakan! Ini malah terkesan bahwa aku jelas-jelas melakukannya tadi. Apa ini yang namanya Tsundere[5] karakter!?

"Oh, begitu… ah biarlah! Yang lebih penting Uzumaki-san."

Dia menatapku dengan ekspresi paling imut yang pernah aku lihat. Tunggu, apa ini mungkin artinya—

—dia juga menyukaiku!?

Tunggu sebentar. Itu terlalu tidak mungkin. Bagaimanapun juga, aku dan dia sangat jarang mengobrol apalagi saling menyapa. Dan jika kuingat kembali, ini adalah pembicaraan terpanjang yang pernah aku lakukan dengan Ino. Terlalu awal jika aku menebak bahwa dia juga memiliki perasaan yang sama denganku. Yang lebih penting…

"Ya?"

"Hari ini, aku rasa kau jauh lebih bersinar dari biasanya! Jaa nee"

Di saat itu juga, aku rasa aku sedang terkena penyakit Diabetus Moetus[6]. Sial, aku bisa mati muda jika setiap hari begini terus.

.

"Hoam…"

Aku menguap di sepanjang lorong menuju ke kelasku. Dan Kiba si teman karib yang kebetulan berjalan bersama denganku mulai menaruh penasaran denganku.

"Oi, Naruto. Hari ini kau terlihat sangat lelah, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?"

Jelas tidak mungkin aku mengatakan apa yang terjadi antara aku dan Ino kemarin. Pasti dalam hitungan detik setelah aku mengatakannya, Kiba sudah pasti akan mencekik leherku sambil terus meneriakiku dengan ucapan 'Apa maksudmu Naruto!? Kau berkhianat dengan kaum-mu sendiri!? Tidak bisa dimaafkan!'.

Membayangkannya sendiri sudah membuatku takut. Jadi, aku mencari sebuah kebohongan.

"Aku tidak bisa tidur."

"Aku tidak bisa tidur karena aneki-ku kemarin mengundang teman-temannya ke rumah dan berpesta semalaman."

Kiba hanya mengangkat sebelah alisnya seolah dia mengerti dengan kebohonganku, dengan kata lain dia percaya. Selanjutnya, dia lebih memilih menutup obrolan dan meninggalkanku.

Sebenarnya, perkataanku yang pertama itu benar. Aku kemarin memang benar-benar tidak bisa tidur, tapi bukan karena Aneki mengadakan pesta hingga dini hari. Ini karena aku tidak bisa berhenti memikirkan ucapan Ino. Pembicaraan kemarin benar-benar terngiang di pikiranku.

Mungkin saja, ini adalah flag yang sudah aku idam-idamkan sebelumnya. Mungkin saja, ini adalah awal di mana hubunganku dan Ino lebih dekat satu sama lain. Mudahnya, ini adalah pemicu flag untukku dan Ino.

"Hehehe…"

Aku bahkan tidak bisa berhenti tersenyum karena memikirkan hal itu. Bahkan, pemikiran liarku tentang bagaimana jika aku dan Ino nanti berpacaran sudah tidak bisa kutahan.

"Apa dia sedang tersenyum sendiri? Menjijikkan…"

"Cih! Apa lihat-lihat!"

Dan semua itu berakhir dengan murid-murid lain memandangku dengan tatapan aneh. Tapi, aku juga tidak terlalu memperdulikannya karena moodku sedang baik hari ini.

.

Dan di hari-hari kemudian, aku sedikit demi sedikit mulai berani mendekatinya. Mulai dari sering menyapanya atau melakukan obrolan singkat dengannya. Walaupun hanya seputar menanyakan keadaan cuaca ataupun dengan tugas sekolah.

Aku tahu, ini masih menyedihkan untuk dibilang proses pendekatan. Tapi setidaknya menurutku, ini adalah kemajuan besar bagi lelaki sepertiku yang dulunya tidak pernah mendekati perempuan selama masa SMP-nya.

Aku pernah baca di buku, jika perempuan cenderung menyukai laki-laki yang mudah diajak mengobrol dengan mereka. Dan demi untuk bisa dekat dengannya, aku mencoba memahami topik apa saja yang biasa dia bicarakan dengan teman-temannya.

Jadi, pada jam sebelum masuk ataupun ketika istirahat. AKu diam-diam mengikutinya dan mencatat segala hal yang dia obrolkan di buku catatanku, lalu malam harinya aku berusaha men-search-nya di google untuk aku pelajari dan pahami. Aku bahkan membuka beberapa situs web yang membahas berbagai hal terkait perempuan.

Tentu saja bukan berarti aku ingin menjadi stalker-nya atau bagaimana, tapi. Ini adalah salah satu dari sekian banyak hal yang perlu aku siapkan untuk bisa lebih dekat dengannya.

Selain itu, saat ini aku sedang berhadapan dengannya di lorong sekolah.

"Jadi Uzumaki-san, apa yang ingin kau katakan?"

Menurut rencanaku, karena hari ini bertepatan dengan hari white day [6] maka aku akan memberikannya coklat dan di saat itu pula aku akan mengajaknya untuk berkencan—persis seperti yang aku baca di buku—, jadi tidak ada alasan untuk gagal dalam hal ini.

"Ore… Ore…!"[7]

Aku menjulurkan tanganku dan memberikannya.

"Coklat?"

"Y-Ya! Aku ingin kau menerimanya! Aku membuatnya untukmu!"

Dia hanya menatap coklat yang aku berikan sambil berkedip beberapa kali. Jika aku membaca ekspresinya, dia seperti sedang kebingungan. Ya, walau bagaimanapun ini juga kali pertama aku memberikannya coklat sejak aku pertama bertemu dengannya 2 tahun yang lalu.

Tidak ada jawaban.

Apa dia tidak akan menerimanya?

"Arigatou. Aku tidak mengira jika kamu akan memberikan coklatmu padaku."

Dia menerimanya! Aku tidak pernah merasa sesenang ini. Sekarang tinggal pada rencana selanjutnya.

"Yamanaka-san! Aku juga ingin mengajakmu untuk pergi ke taman malam ini, aku dengar akan ada acara—"

"Gomen"

Uh?

"Gomenasai, tapi aku ada janji dengan keluargaku."

Dia menolakku?

"Sebenarnya, aku juga ingin pergi denganmu. Tapi… ayahku sudah mengadakan acara keluarga dan aku tidak bisa menolaknya."

Dan yang aku lakukan hanya bisa diam. Sejujurnya, aku tidak menduga jika dia akan berkata seperti itu. Padahal aku sudah merencakan semuanya dengan sematang mungkin. Termasuk menanyai teman-temannya tentang kegiatan apa yang akan dilakukannya pada white day.

"Souka[8], aku mengerti. Tidak mungkin kan? Jika kau menolaknya… hahaha."

Dia hanya memandangku dalam diam dan aku aku mencoba tersenyum seolah-olah ini baik-baik saja.

"Tapi, lain kali jika Uzumaki-san mengajakku. Aku pasti akan menerimanya, jadi jangan putus asa oke?"

Dan kemudian dia pergi.

.

Biasanya, pada pada hari Sabtu sore. Aku menghabiskan waktuku di rumah sambil menonton acara komedi kesukaan atau mungkin bermain game PS di kamarku sampai tengah malam. Ya, aku tidak ada rencana untuk keluar. Lagipula, pada hari Sabtu, Aneki selalu libur dan hal itu menjadi pertanda bahwa aku harus mengurusnya.

Tentu dalam hal ini kata 'mengurus' berarti aku harus membuatkannya makanan ataupun aku harus menuruti apa yang dia perintahkan. Termasuk membelikannya minuman soda. Dan keadaanku yang sekarang adalah contohnya.

Aku tengah berjalan menenteng plastik yang berisi penuh dengan minuman soda. Sialan, pasti sekarang dia yang memegang kendali remot TV. Dan yang aku tahu, jika ini terjadi maka artinya aku harus mengalah dan terpaksa bermain game.

"Bukannya itu Ino?"

Aku langsung bersembunyi ketika aku tahu jika Ino berada di seberang jalan. Dia tengah bersama Tenten dan jika dilihat dari penampilannya, mereka akan pergi ke suatu acara.

Tunggu. Bukannya hari ini Ino ada acara bersama keluarganya? aku juga tidak ingat jika Tenten dan Ino itu memiliki keluarga yang sama. Dan yang lebih aneh lagi, kenapa dengan dandanan mereka? Jika untuk menghadiri acara keluarga aku rasa itu terlalu mencolok. Tidak dengan sepatu hak tinggi, lipstik merah dan gaun berenda.

Merasa penasaran, aku pun mendekati tanpa sepengetahuan mereka dan membuntutinya. Biarlah dengan Aneki, dia bisa menunggu sedikit lebih lama.

"Ino-chan, sejujurnya ini pertama kalinya aku ikut dalam kencan ganda seperti ini. Aku cukup gugup."

Kencan ganda?

"Sudahlah Ten-chan, jangan terlalu dipikirkan. Lagipula, ini adalah kesempatan emas untukmu bisa berkencan dengan Sasori-san juga kan? Dia juga ikut loh."

"Aku tahu, tapi bukannya tetap saja ini membuatmu gugup. Maksudku kita sedang Kencan! Bersama dengan orang yang kita sukai!"

"Ah kau terlalu melebih-lebihkannya."

Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti dengan isi perbincangan mereka. Tenten tadi bilang kencan? Padahal aku rasa kemarin dia menjawab bahwa tidak ada acara yang dilakukan oleh dia dan Ino sampai hari minggu. Tapi ini…

Aku semakin penasaran, jadi aku terus membuntuti mereka.

"Tapi yang lebih penting Ino-chan, ini adalah kesempatanmu bisa dekat dengan Neji-senpai. Dia memang benar-benar tampan! Aku sempat terkejut jika dia juga ikut dalam kencan ganda ini…"

"Ya, aku juga tidak mengira jika Neji-senpai juga akan ikut. Ini adalah kesempatanku!"

Neji-senpai? Siapa dia?

Sekarang. Yang aku rasakan adalah, semakin aku mendengarkan lanjutan dari isi obrolan mereka, semakin aku merasa bahwa ada yang tidak benar di sini. Apa yang mereka bicarakan sekarang benar-benar bertolak belakang dengan omongan mereka kemarin.

Apa ini artinya jika mereka berdua kemarin berbohong denganku? Tidak-tidak. Itu tidak mungkin… walaupun itu tidak mustahil, tapi tidak ada keuntungan dari mereka membohongiku seperti itu. Lagipula, Ino yang aku kenal juga tidak akan mungkin melakukannya.

Berpikir optimis Naruto!

Bisa saja bahwa Ino hanya kebetulan sejalan dengan Tenten yang sedang melakukan kencan ganda dan akhirnya mereka berjalan bersama. Atau bisa saja jika kata 'kencan' di sini hanyalah sebutan lain untuk acara keluarganya. Ya, pasti seperti itu! Aku yakin.

"Tapi Ino-chan, apa tidak apa-apa dengan Uzumaki-san? Maksudku tadi pagi dia mengajakmu loh? Bukannya ini artinya jika dia menyukaimu?"

Ini…

"Hah? Apa yang kau bicarakan? TIDAK MUNGKIN aku akan menerimanya! Maksudku si Naruto itu lelaki yang biasa dan dia sama sekali bukan tipe-ku. Lagipula, aku sangat membenci dengan sifatnya yang aneh itu! Kau pasti bercanda hahaha"

Heh…

Apa itu…

"Tapi, apa tidak apa-apa kau membohonginya seperti itu? Maksudku dia itu lelaki yang baik."

"Ahaha… ayolah Ten-chan. Jangan terlalu kau pikirkan. Lagipula dia terlalu mudah dibohongi, aku yakin dengan berkata sambil tersenyum padanya dia pasti akan percaya."

Dan di saat itu, aku berhenti mengikuti mereka.

Aku memilih untuk pulang kembali ke rumah dan menganggap bahwa ini tidak pernah terjadi apa-apa.

.

Hari berikutnya ketika Senin telah tiba. Aku masuk sekolah seperti biasanya. Tidak ada yang berbeda, aku berjalan ke kelas dan aku melakukan seperti yang biasa yang aku lakukan. Hanya saja, hari ini ada hal yang baru aku tahu.

Itu tentang kemarin.

Walaupun aku sudah tidak terlalu memikirkannya, tapi aku masih sedikit terkejut bahwa perempuan seperti Ino ternyata adalah perempuan seperti itu.

"Ohayu minna~"

Oh, dia juga masuk sekolah hari ini—dengan ceria seperti biasanya. Dan entah kenapa, tanggapanku benar-benar biasa. Aku hanya menatapnya sekilas dengan pandangan datar sebelum mengalihkan kembali kepalaku ke jendela.

"Hah…"

Aku mengembuskan nafas panjang. Untuk pertama kalinya aku tidak bersamangat dalam hidupku, walaupun setiap hari Sabtu aku tidak bersemangat karena kekalahanku kepada aneki karena dia selalu memerintaku, tapi tekanan ini jauh berbeda.

"Hei Naruto. Kau kenapa? Wajahmu sudah jelek dan sekarang dengan sikapmu yang aneh itu membuat wajahmu semakin—"

"Hei Kiba. Bagaimana menurutmu dengan perempuan itu?"

"Hah? Apa maksudmu? Aku tidak mengerti kau sedang membicarakan apa?"

Tanpa menjawabnya, aku hanya menatapnya dengan serius. Sebisa mungkin aku menunjukkan padanya bahwa pertanyaanku tidak main-main.

"Eh... jika menurutku sih…"

Dia menggaruk pipinya beberapa kali, lalu kemudian menutup matanya sambil menyilangkan tangan di dada.

"Mereka itu tidak pernah se arah dengan laki-laki."

"Jawaban itu lagi?"

"Masih ada lanjutannya. Err… menurutku mereka tidak bisa dipercaya. Setidaknya yang aku tahu, mereka itu adalah makhluk licik. Mereka jauh lebih pintar daripada laki-laki dan yang pasti, mereka menggunakan daya tariknya untuk memikat laki-laki. Semacam itulah."

Aku hanya terdiam.

"Kiba, aku pikir kau benar. Aku rasa sekarang aku akan membuktikan sesuatu."

Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Kiba, aku berdiri dan itu mengundang mata murid-murid lain di kelas untuk beralih menatapku. Tapi, aku tidak peduli.

"Yamanaka Ino. Yamanaka-san!"

"?"

Orang yang kumaksud menatapku balik dengan pandangan bertanya-tanya.

"Ada apa Uzumaki-san?"

"SUKI DA! ORE WA… OREWA OMAE GA SUKI DA!"

Aku mengatakannya. Di depan semua orang.

Dan yang pertama kali kaget adalah orang di sampingku—Kiba.

"Tunggu dulu Naruto! Apa yang kau katakan!? Kau menembaknya!?"

Wajah Kiba memerah dan dia hanya menggoyang-goyang pundakku dan aku tidak menggubrisnya.

Sejujurnya, hanya ini yang terlintas di pundakku. Aku sudah tersadar. Aku ingin membongkar perasaannya yang sebenarnya padaku. Aku tidak ingin ada yang disembunyikan lagi.

Dan…

Aku ingin memutus hubunganku dengannya.

"HAHAHAHAHAH… Tunggu dulu Uzumaki-san!"

Dan, seperti yang kuduga, dia langsung tertawa dengan keras. Seolah Ino sang gadis populer, baru saja mendengar lawakan paling konyol di hidupnya. Ya, akhirnya dia mengeluarkan sifatnya yang sebenarnya. Sifat asli dari Yamanaka Ino.

"K-Kau membuat perutku sakit Uzumaki-san! Kau menembakku!? Ahahahaha ada apa dengan ungkapan konyolmu itu. Mak-maksudku... Itu menggelikan!, tidak mungkin aku menerimamu. K-kau….! "

Yang aku tahu sekarang, Ino sedang menertawaiku.

"Ino-chan, aku pikir kau terlalu berlebihan…"

Sahabat baiknya, Tenten berusaha menenangkan gelak tawanya.

Sementara, aku bisa mendengar banyak mendengar murid lain di kelas sedang menertawaiku dan berbisik satu sama lain—mereka mengolokku.

"HAHAHAHAHA DIA LANGSUNG DITOLAK"

Cih…

Kata-kata seperti : 'Serius, apa dia tidak tahu malu? Apa dia sudah gila menembak sang gadis populer?!' Atau 'Dia itu bodoh ya? Tidak mungkin orang seperti Ino mau menerima lelaki aneh sepertinya! Hahaha' Semua kata-kata itu, terus memenuhi gendang telingaku tanpa henti.

Tapi.

Yang perlu diketahui, aku sudah tidak peduli dengan reaksi mereka. Jika ini adalah aku dua hari yang lalu, aku pasti sudah sangat malu dan aku yakin aku akan pingsan karena tidak kuat menahan tawa mereka. Tapi, ini Naruto yang berbeda. Ini adalah Naruto yang sudah sadar tentang maksud dari kenyataan adalah segala hal berdasarkan logika dan rasional.

"Tidak apa-apa Ten-chan."

"Ehem.."

Dia berdehem sekali, kemudian dia menatapku.

"Aku menolakmu Uzumaki-san. Tapi sudah jelas, tidak mungkin jika orang populer sepertiku tidak mungkin bisa berpacaran dengan lelaki aneh sepertimu Uzumaki-san."

"…"

"Jangan menganggapku seperti orang yang jahat di matamu Uzumaki-san. Di sini aku hanya berbicara berdasarkan sudut pandangku dan itu semua berdasarkan bagaimana aku melihat dan menilaimu sehari-hari. Dengan kata lain ini adalah KENYATAAN. Tapi bukan berarti aku membencimu atau merendahkanmu. Ini hanyalah pendapatku saja. Kau mengerti kan?"

Aku menutup mataku sambil tersenyum. Bukan tersenyum bahagia, tetapi lebih seperti sebuah senyuman ketika kau merasa puas.

"Ya. Aku tahu itu. Sangat tahu. Aku hanyalah seorang lelaki aneh yang bahkan terbata-bata jika berbicara dengan perempuan. Tapi apa kau tahu Yamanaka-san? Aku juga berterimakasih kepadamu. Berkatmu aku menyadari suatu hal yang penting."

"Heh? Apa itu?"

"Oh apa itu penting? Untukmu Yamanaka-san?"

"Tidak juga."

Dan aku baru sadar jika tawa dan bisikkan yang menggema di seluruh kelas sudah menghilang daritadi. Yang artinya, pembicaraanku dengan Ino sudah masuk dalam pembicaraan yang serius.

Mengenai rasa terimakasihku pada Ino tadi, aku benar-benar serius. Sekarang aku bisa mengatahui arti dari kehidupan ini. Bahwa dunia ini tidak seindah seperti yang kau bayangkan. Ini sama sekali tidak mirip dengan game galge maupun manga. Ini adalah kenyataan.

.

1 Bulan semenjak kejadian itu, orang-orang dengan cepat melupakannya dan semua kembali normal. Termasuk Ino yang seperti biasanya yang selalu memberikan senyuman ceria (atau senyuman palsu) kepada semua orang yang ditemuinya.

Tapi, sedikit berbeda ketika dia bertemu denganku. Dia seperti sedang menahan tawa ketika bertemu denganku. Dan, yang aku bisa tebak jika, dia masih mengingat tentang kejadian itu dan tidak bisa berhenti untuk tertawa ketika dia memandangku karena itu akan selalu mengingatkannya dengan kejadian di mana aku menembaknya.

Walaupun begitu, aku sudah mulai terbiasa dengan sifatnya dan selalu menanggapinya dengan datar.

Dan, tidak hanya itu. Aku mulai menata kembali diriku sendiri. Artinya, aku merombak tentang segala hal menyangkut diriku. Terlebih dalam hal sifat dan juga pedoman hidup. Singkatnya, sekarang aku bukanlah Naruto Polos seperti dulu. Aku adalah Naruto yang selalu memandang segala sesuatu dari sudut pandang negatif. Aku adalah Naruto yang selalu berpikir logis sebelum melakukan sebuah tindakan.

Ini adalah diriku, Naruto yang mulai sekarang tidak akan percaya dengan perempuan. Naruto yang akan selalu berpikir negatif tentang segala hal yang akan terjadi.

.

6 Bulan kemudian…

.

"Sialan! Aku sudah telat! Bisa-bisanya baterai jam wekerku habis di saat acara penerimaan murid baru!"

Padahal, ini adalah hari pertamaku masuk SMA Uzu. Tapi yang terjadi aku bangun kesiangan dan melewatkan makan siangku. Bahkan setelah aku menggunakan motorku dengan ngebut pun percuma!

Saat sampai di pintu gerbang, aku segera berbelok. Seharusnya, setelah berbelok, aku segera menuju ke barisan dan masalah keterlambatanku bisa diselesakikan. Tapi, itu semua tidak berjalan sesuai rencanaku karena aku menabrak seseorang.

"KGHH!"

Kami langsung terjatuh satu sama lain. Tentu saja, aku segera bangkit dan berusaha menolongnya dengan mengulurkan tangan. Tapi, yang menjadi aneh adalah orang yang kutabrak itu perempuan. Dan, jika dilihat dari pakaiannya, dia juga murid baru.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Dia perempuan berambut hitam panjang dengan poni yang menutupi keningnya. Satu-satunya hal yang membuatku terkejut adalah, dia memiliki mata yang—unik mungkin?. Dan juga, dia sedikit manis. Tapi yang lebih penting.

"Ya, aku baik-baik saja."

Sambil memegangi kepalanya, dia berusaha bangkit dengan menggunakan tanganku sebagai penompang. Di saat itu pula, dia menatapku.

"Gomennasai—"

Entah kenapa, dia tidak menyelesaikan perkataannya. Justru dia seperti menunjukkan ekspresi terkejut. Tentu saja dalam hal ini aku kebingungan karena selama beberapa detik dia terus memandangi wajahku.

Apa ada yang aneh dengan wajahku?

"Kamu—

—Kamu Naruto-kun… kan?"

.

 **FIN**

 **.**

 **VOCABULARY**

[1] RomCom : Singkatan dari genre Romantic Comedy

[2] Galge : Game dating sim / semacam game simulasi kencan

[3] Flag : Istilah pada galge yang merujuk pada event di mana si MC memilih route Heroine yang dipilih

[4] Yamette Kudasai!: Bahasa jepang yang berarti 'Tolong hentikan!'

[5] Tsundere : Tipe karakter 'malu-malu tapi mau'

[6] White day : Kebalikan dari Valentine Day di mana laki-laki-lah yang memberikan coklat kepada perempuan

[7] Ore : Bahasa jepang yang berarti 'gue' untuk laki-laki

 **AN :**

Sebenarnya, ada satu bagian cerita penting yang saya potong yang disebut dengan 'Cut Story' dari prequel ini. Alasan? Jika saya melanjutkan maka hasilnya mungkin bisa menjadi 7+K word dan saya tidak mau terlalu panjang. Ada yang penasaran dengan cerita dari 'Cut story' ini?

Sekedar info saja, cut story ini menjelaskan kenapa Hinata mengenali Naruto walaupun Naruto merasa ini baru pertama kali dia bertemu dengannya. Bisa dibilang jika 'Cut storry' ini mengambil timeline antara fic prequel ini dengan yang fic sequelnya.

Jangan berharap akan update cepat mengenai sequel dan cut story karena sibuknya sebagai murid kelas 3.

Anyway

Sampai jumpa~


	2. Chapter 2

**Satu Hal yang Tidak Mudah : Kenyataan**

.

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

.

Ooc – Au - Bit drama - mungkin mengandung chara bashing

.

Enjoy!

.

.

Hari demi hari berlalu dan aku mulai merasakan bahwa menjadi Naruto versi 2.0 ini membuatku merasa nyaman. Kau tahu, karena aku sekarang menjadi seorang anti-sosial membuatku lebih menghargai waktu yang aku capai.

Banyak orang yang menganggap bahwa menjadi penyendiri atau introvert adalah suatu hal yang menjijikkan. Mereka memberi penilaian sepihak kepada kami dan menekankan itu pada diri mereka bahwa, menjadi introvert adalah suatu hal abnormal di dunia ini.

Mereka selalu memandang jika seorang introvert tidak lebih dari orang yang gagal dalam menjalani kehidupan dan akhirnya mengisolasi diri mereka sendiri dari orang lain.

Tapi, biar aku tekankan. Semua itu adalah salah besar!

Mereka memandang kami secara negatif karena mereka melihat dan menilai seorang introvert dari satu sudut pandang saja. Yang kumaksud di sini adalah, mereka menggunakan perspektif dari orang-orang yang berhasil di kehidupannya dan tidak melihatnya dari sudut pandang sebaliknya.

Misal, mereka menganggap bahwa keberadaan seorang introvert itu sudah sebuah kesalahan karena pada hakikatnya, manusia itu adalah makhluk sosial, bukan makhluk individual.

Itu benar. Tapi, jika kau menguraikannya menjadi lebih detail lagi maka kau akan mendapatkan fakta yang membuatmu terkejut.

Makhluk sosial adalah makhluk yang saling membutuhkan satu sama lain dalam kehidupannya. Baik dalam masalah pemenuhan kebutuhan maupun hal yang bersifat rohani. Tapi dari sudut pandangku, hal itu justru adalah perbuatan yang sudah salah. (Besar)

Yang kulihat dari mindset ini, tidak lebih dari menunjukkan bahwa manusia itu adalah makhluk yang lemah yang selalu bergantung pada orang lain dalam menyelesaikan masalahnya sendiri. Padahal sebagai makhluk tercedas di muka bumi ini, jika mereka pintar dalam menyikapinya serta sedikit berusaha, mereka pasti dapat melakukannya seorang diri.

Dan ya, karena seorang introvert selalu sendiri. Mereka jadi terbiasa menyelesaikan masalahnya scara mandiri. Menurutku, itu adalah suatu hal yang luar biasa dalam zaman modern seperti ini. Aku bisa meyakinkan pada kalian bahwa menjadi introvert itu menyenangkan. Pasti!

Walaupun begitu, aku tidak bisa dianggap sepenuhnya seorang introvert. Sebab aku masih menganggap Kiba adalah sahabat karibku.

"Dia..."

Ketika aku melakukan kegiatan observasiku terhadap ruangan kelas yang sudah mulai kulakukan semenjak saat itu, aku menyadari bahwa gadis yang sangat kukenal—dalam artian negatif—sang siswi terpopuler di kelas ini ; Ino menuju ke arahku.

Ini adalah pemandangan langkah. Kau tahu, sudah 2 Minggu lamanya semenjak kejadian memalukan perihal… lupakan. Aku tidak ingin membahasnya. Yang jelas, aku bisa menduga jika gadis ini datang dan mendatangi salah satu siswa err… rendahan (khususnya sepertiku) pasti tidak akan membawa hal yang baik.

Ketika aku menatap matanya—hanya untuk memastikan bahwa dia memang ingin menemuiku—mata kami berpapasan dan reaksinya sungguh membuatku takut setengah mati. Bagaimana tidak mungkin, maniknya langsung menatapku dengan pandangan paling mengintimidasi seolah aku ini adalah seorang musuh bebuyutannya.

Tapi jangan salah paham dulu, bukan berarti aku ini menaruh harapan jika aku masih mengharapkan pertemanan—atau setidaknya, rasa hormat darinya—melainkan aku ingin agar tidak berurusan dengan orang ini.

"Sudah kuduga kau pasti berada di sini."

Cih. Jika ada kompetisi pembuka obrolan terbaik, maka Ino pasti langsung kalah.

"Tentu saja. Ini adalah kelasku, sudah seharusnya aku selalu siap sedia jika nanti guru tiba-tiba ke kelas."

Dan ekspresinya jauh lebih buruk daripada sebelumnya. Mungkin dia menganggap bahwa alasanku tersebut hanya untuk menutupi bahwa aku ini seorang yang menyedihkan, tapi alasanku sebenarnya memang benar adanya. Sebagai murid yang teladan dan disiplin, sudah seharusnya aku selalu stand by di kelas setiap waktu. Lagipula, aku juga ingin memperbaiki nilaiku yang akhir-akhir ini memburuk, jadi sekalian untuk belajar juga.

"Langsung saja, aku tidak akan berbasa-basi. Tolong temani aku di acara Hanabi [1] besok lusa."

Hah?

Apa mungkin pendengaranku yang sedang bermasalah atau si gadis populer di depanku ini memang meminta bantuanku, aku mendengar dengan jelas dari mulutnya sendiri bahwa dia meminta kepada diriku—orang yang dipermalukannya habis-habisan di kelas—Uzumaki Naruto.

Aku menoleh ke arah samping kiri dan kananku untuk memastika bahwa dia memang berbicara kepadaku. Dan kenyataannya bahwa tidak ada siapapun di bangku deretanku—dengan kata lain, Ino memang benar-benar berbicara kepadaku.

"Apa maksudmu barusan. Kau tidak salah ngomong kan?"

Dan dia memindahkan posisinya ke samping kananku, dengan memberikan kode agar aku segera menggeser tubuhku, dia duduk di tepat sebelahku. Situasi ini membuatku merasa aneh.

"Aku memang ingin meminta bantuanmu."

Ketika aku mendengar nada bicaranya, mungkin ini pertama kali jika Ino benar-benar meminta tolong dengan serius. Karena yang aku tahu, Ino itu selalu ceria—dan munafik—ketika dia berinteraksi dengan orang lain.

"Aku berhasil membuat janji dengan seseorang yang sudah lama kukagumi, dan ingin kau menemaniku ke sana."

"Kenapa harus aku?"

Ada jengah waktu yang cukup lama sebelum dia menjawabnya.

"Sejujurnya, tidak ada lelaki yang lain lagi yang bisa aku mintai bantuan. Karena itu… bisa merusak citraku."

Aku hanya menyipitkan mata. Untuk alasan tertentu bahwa dia memang berkata yang sebenarnya. Mungkin, aku rasa alasannya mengajakku karena hanya aku satu-satunya orang yang melihat sifat asli dari Ino Yamanaka.

Walaupun begitu, aku tetap tidak berniat untuk membantunya.

"Aku menolak."

"Jangan lupakan satu hal Uzumaki-san, kau pernah mengajakku untuk pergi bersama kan?"

Eh… apa yang dia maksud adalah hari White day ketika aku memberinya coklat dan mengajaknya untuk pergi. Sial, aku tidak mengira jika dulu aku melakuan hal memalukan seperti itu.

"Anggap saja jika aku ini membalas hutangku padamu."

"Jangan salah paham Ino. Jangan salah paham, aku sudah lama melupakannya. Dan pula, itu tidak dapat dijadikan alasan untuk aku harus membantumu."

Aku menoleh untuk menatapnya dan memastikan jawabanku padanya. Sayangnya, sebelum hal itu terjadi, Ino sudah meloloskan suara dari mulutnya.

"Tapi, bukannya kau menghargai orang yang ingin membalas kebaikan orang lain?"

.

Pada akhirnya, aku kalah dalam adu pembicaraan dengan Ino dan aku menyanggupinya. Esok lusanya—atau hari ini—aku pergi bersamanya untuk menemaninya pergi ke acara Hanabi.

Aku datang dengan mengenakan kaos polos warna hijau dan celana hitam dengan ditemani topi favoritku. Sementara Ino datang dengan mengenakan Yukata berwarna putih dengan bermotif mawar. Sementara rambutnya dia sanggul sedemikian rupa yang membuatnya terlihat… pas dengan dirinya.

Jadi, menurut rencana. Kami sekarang berada di distik Hyuuga—kira-kira berjarak sekitar 12 km dari sekolah kami. Tapi, kita kesampingkan hal itu. Yang membuatku sedikit terkejut adalah tempat tujuan kami itu sendiri.

Distrik Hyuuga. Siapapun tahu jika itu milik Hyuuga family—keluarga konglomerat yang menjadi salah satu investor terbesar di kota Konoha. Itu artinya, mereka adalah orang paling berpengaruh di kota ini dan aku akan bertemu dengan salah satu dari mereka.

"Sekarang aku tahu kenapa kau harus repot-repot untuk meminta tolong kepadaku. Yang kau temui ini… Hyuuga Neji yang itu, kan?"

Kenapa aku bisa tahu karena dulu aku tidak sengaja mendengarkan pembicaraan mereka ketika mereka akan pergi ke dalam kencan ganda waktu itu. Dan aku mendengar nama Hyuuga Neji dalam pembicaraan mereka.

"Kau tahu dari mana?"

Ino yang berjalan di depanku, berhenti sebentar dan memandangku untuk meminta jawaban. Tapi, mustahil jika aku mengatakan aku tahu karena aku tidak sengaja membuntuti mereka berdua. Aku bisa-bisa dikira stalker olehnya.

"Err… insting? Maksudku untuk apa kau jauh-jauh pergi ke distrik Hyuuga hanya untuk melihat pesta Hanabi?"

Ino mengangguk dengan senyuman tipis. "Boleh juga dengan analisismu Uzumaki-san. Yang jelas, bisa dibilang bahwa ini adalah momen penting."

Dia kembali berjalan sementara aku mengikutinya dari belakang.

"Dan satu hal lagi Uzumaki-san. Walaupun secara teknis aku mengajakmu, aku ingin kau agar diam saja nanti. Ya, anggap saja jika kau ini semacam stalkerku."

Cih! Itu tadi menyakitkan untuk diucapkan. Dan kenapa dengan perumpamaan menyedihkan itu?! meski aku memang tidak berniat untuk ikut campur dalam masalah merepotkannya itu, bukan berarti dia menyamaiku dengan stalker kan? Walaupun harus kuakui bahwa aku dulu memang pernah menjadi stalkernya juga sih… (bahkan pernah hingga berhari-hari)

"Tenang saja. Dari awal aku memang tidak benar-benar berniat untuk datang ke sini."

.

Setelah melewati kerumunan orang-orang yang lalu lalang di sini, Ino membawaku ke sebuah tempat di mana banyak sekali lampu lilin menggantung, dan di sekitarku juga banyak sekali ornamen-ornamen kuno seperti batu candi atau semacamnya.

Dan tepat seperti perkiraan, si Hyuuga Neji itu tepat berada di depan kami, ditemani pengawal dan juga… keluarganya atau entahlah. Yang jelas, Ino langsung berlari kecil menuju ke sana sementara aku tetap dengan langkah kalemku.

"Gomenasai, Hyuuga-kun. Aku sedikit telat tadi. Kau tahu, ada sedikit masalah di sana sini ketika aku datang ke sini."

"Oh, tidak masalah."

Jadi, di depanku ini adalah Hyuuga Neji—sang putra utama dan mungkin pewaris dari Hyuuga family. Dia juga memakai Yukata (untuk pria—tentu saja) berwarna putih, sementara seorang gadis Hyuuga lain yang juga datang bersamanya memakai Yukata berwarna ungu. Dan satu lagi. Seorang gadis memakai Yukata berwarna oranye dengan err… topeng Kitsune?

" Ah, yang ini adalah Uzumaki Naruto." Ino menunjuk ke arahku, alisnya mengerut tiba-tiba. "Dia ini… siapa ya?"

Sudah kuduga hal semacam ini akan terjadi, jadi aku lekas-lekas menjawab. "Kenalannya. Jangan hiraukan aku, anggap saja aku ini hanya seorang observator."

Aku tertawa kecut dan aku benci itu.

"Kalau begitu, mereka ini keluargaku. Yang di samping kananku ini Hanabi, adik pertama. Dan yang memakai topeng Kitsune—"

"Nii-san, bisa kita langsung saja? Waktu sudah sore."

Hanabi memotong dengan cepat perkataan Neji dengan tanggapan dingin, sementara Neji hanya tersenyum tipis dan segera memulai kegiatan mereka. Sial, aku rasa ini akan menjadi momen paling membosankan di hidupku. Aku ingin ini segera berakhir dan pulang ke rumah.

.

Kami kemudian berjalan mengikuti Neji karena dia adalah tuan rumah bersama dengan Ino di sampingnya. Sementara Hanabi mengekor di belakang diikuti dengan gadis Kitsune itu—karena dia memakai topeng Kitsune dan aku tidak tahu siapa namanya—sementara diriku sendiri berada di barisan paling belakang hanya melihat mereka.

Terus terang, ini membuatku terkesan menyedihkan karena eksistensiku ini tidak lebih seperti karakter figuran dalam film-film romance picisan. Tapi itu tidak terlalu buruk karena aku tidak perlu repot-repot masuk ke dalam pembicaraan mereka yang pastinya membosankan itu.

"Hyuuga-kun, kenapa kita tidak mencoba menangkap ikan Koi itu? Sepertinya menarik!"

Ino kemudian menyarankan sesuatu karena daritadi mereka hanya berjalan tanpa tujuan.

Tanpa diduga, Hanabi justru menyahut dari belakang. "Ya ampun, aku kira dia itu seorang wanita yang terpandang. Tapi dia malah seperti anak kecil."

Kata-kata frontal itu jelas ditunjukkan kepada Ino. Dan itu sukses membuat Ino terhenti sesaat. Mungkin karena dia kaget sebab Hanabi tiba-tiba mengeluarkan kata-kata itu padanya. "Uh… benarkah…?"

Merasa jika suasana menjadi aneh, Neji bertindak dan berbicara kepada Ino. "Sepertinya ide bagus, aku pikir itu cukup menyenangkan." Dan itu berhasil.

Kami—atau hanya Ino dan Neji saja—kemudian melakukan kegiatan yang biasa terjadi di game-game galge. Biasanya untuk hal seperti ini, si lelaki akan mulai menaruh perasaan kepada si gadis dan terjadi hal-hal lovey dovey atau semacamnya. Tapi aku kira mungkin hasilnya akan berbeda, sebab Hanabi terus menatap mereka dengan pandangan sinis.

Oh, jangan sebut kalau dia ini menderita Brother Complex[2]

"Wah sulit sekali ya ternyata? ahahaha"

"Sepertinya. Ikan-ikan ini benar-benar lincah dan sulit ditangkap."

"Nii-san, kenapa kau harus bersusah payah melakukan hal itu? Kalau kau mau, kau bisa membeli semua ikan itu sekarang."

Dan lagi-lagi Hanabi, kembali menunjukkan sikap dingin yang terus terang membuatku menjadi risih karena keadaan ini. Sementara Ino yang merasa bahwa ungkapan itu mungkin ditunjukkan kepadanya membuat ekspresi shock untuk beberapa saat.

"Mu-mungkin Hanabi-san benar."

"Eh tunggu, kenapa kamu memanggilku dengan nama depan. Aku tidak benar-benar mengenalmu loh."

Itu tadi menyakitkan.

"Kita coba permainan yang lain saja bagaimana?"

Aku hanya menatap tajam ke arah Neji. Mengatakan hal seperti itu tidak meredakan suasana sama sekali. Justru lebih membuatnya menjadi lebih canggung. Walaupun mereka setuju-setuju saja dengan ide dari Neji.

Neji, Hanabi dan gadis Kitsune itu—serius! Aku tidak tahu namanya!—pergi mendahului kami, karena Ino masih dalam keadaan berjongkok.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Bukan karena aku peduli, hanya saja sangat memuakkan menyaksikan drama seperti ini di depan mata kepala sendiri, dan terlebih lagi aku juga ikut dalam drama tersebut—walaupun peranku hanya sebagai peran sampingan.

Ino terkekeh pelan.

"Apa-apaan itu, kau mau merayuku ya?"

Cih, padahal niatku baik tadi. Ada apa dengan sikap setiap perempuan di sini, mereka itu sulit sekali dimengerti.

"Tidak mungkin. Aku hanya memastikan kalau kau tidak kehilangan moodmu hanya karena ungkapan dari si Hanabi tadi."

Ino berdiri. Tanpa melihat ke arahku, dia menyusul ke keluarga Hyuuga itu. Sementara aku, kembali lagi menjalankan peran obsevatorku.

Selanjutnya, kami tiba di kedai Takoyaki. Itu tadi adalah ide Hanabi yang entah sengaja atau tidak, ketika Ino menyarankan untuk membeli semacam jimat keberuntungan si gadis Hyuuga itu memotong ucapan Ino dan memaksa Neji dengan menarik tangannya.

"Wah Takoyaki ini enak sekali! Nii-san, kau harus mencobanya!"

Hanabi menjejalkan makanan itu secara paksa ke mulut Neji yang mau tidak mau si putra Hyuuga itu menerimanya sambil tertawa.

"Hah…"

Aku menghela nafas. Apa Hanabi memang seorang brocon!? Karena dilihat dari manapun, ini seperti menunjukkan bahwa mereka adalah pasangan itu sendiri. Ya, walau itu tidak berpengaruh juga sih buatku.

Tapi, bagi Ino… dia mungkin akan tidak menyukai hal-hal seperti ini. Dan entah kenapa aku merasa sedikit empati kepadanya. Maksudku siapa saja yang berada di posisinya akan merasa terpukul—atau setidaknya jengkel.

Kenapa aku bisa tahu? Karena dulu aku pernah merasakan hal yang serupa dengannya.

"Nee-san memang seperti itu."

Yang berbicara kepadaku adalah gadis Kitsune itu. Setelah daritadi tidak mengeluarkan suara apapun—yang kukira bahwa dia ini bisu—dia menarik sedikit bajuku.

"Sebetulnya, aku tidak terlalu mempedulikan hal tersebut."

.

Dan kegiatan aneh ini pun berlanjut hingga mendekati puncak acara, yaitu pesta kembang apinya. Hanabi terus saja menunjukkan sikap sarkasme dan kompulsif terhadap Ino karena tidak menyukai bahwa Onii-channya dekat-dekat dengan gadis lain.

Saat ini aku sendirian dan mencari makanan untuk nanti aku habiskan ketika melihat pesta kembang apinya nanti. Aku tidak tahu dengan Ino karena dia memilih untuk ikut bersama Neji dan keluarganya. Dan aku menerima saja karena itu keputusannya.

Walaupun begitu, tidakkah keramian ini sedikit terlalu berlebihan? Memang benar jika acara Hanabi yang biasa diadakan setiap tahunnya memang benar-benar acara yang meriah dan menjadi seperti rutinitas bagi warga jepang, tapi bagi seorang penyendiri sepertiku. Keadaan ini membuatku menjadi tidak nyaman.

Aku harap acaranya segera selesai.

Ketika aku hendak kembali, dan menemui Ino aku melihat dari kejauhan bahwa Ino memasang ekspresi… seperti sedih. Di sana, hanya ada dia dan Hanabi. Aku bisa menduga apa yang sedang terjadi, maka aku mendekat secara diam-diam.

"Aku beritahu, jangan pernah dekati kakakku."

"Tapi, apa alasannya? Aku tidak merasa jika apa yang kulakukan itu salah."

Jelas sekali jika Hanabi sedang mengintimidasi Ino dengan kata-kata frontalnya. Tapi, aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa karena itu urusan mereka.

"Bukankah sudah jelas bahwa niatmu ini hanya untuk memanfaatkan kekayaan keluarga kami?"

Ino menatap tajam Hanabi ketika si gadis Hyuuga itu mengatakan pendapatnya. Ino tentu saja marah. Walaupun kata-kata Hanabi selalu tajam, tapi yang satu ini bagi Ino sudah kelewatan.

Menurutku, bahwa Ino menyukai Neji itu benar adanya. Walaupun mungkin Ino adalah gadis dengan sifat seperti itu, setidaknya dia tidak pernah berbohong dengan apa yang dirasakannya. Misalkan saja ketika dia dengan tegas… menolakku dan mengatakan alasannya walaupun itu menyakitkan.

"Kau sudah keterlaluan. Hyuuga-san."

Ini sudah diluar batas. Aku tidak bisa membiarkan keadaan ini berlanjut. Karena aku juga ikut terlibat dalam keadaan ini, jika Ino terkena masalah maka demikian pula denganku. Oleh karena itu, aku memutuskan untuk menggerakkan tungkai kakiku dan segera menuju ke sana.

"Hen—"

Ketika aku hendak menyelesaikan ucapanku, ternyata Neji dan gadis Kitsune itu sudah kembali. Dan dia memanggil Ino serta Hanabi.

"Kalian, acaranya akan segera dimulai."

.

Jujur saja, aku membenci Ino. Aku benci dengan dirinya karena dulu sudah membohongiku. Dia adalah tipe wanita yang selalu menggunakan kelebihan dirinya untuk memanfaatkan orang lain. Dan aku tidak menyukainya.

Terlebih lagi dengan sikapnya yang selalu menganggap segala hal dengan remeh itu benar-benar membuatku muak. Tapi, apa yang terjadi sekarang adalah hal yang jauh lebih membuatku muak daripada sifat Ino yang memang seperti itu.

Hanabi memang putri keluarga konglomerat. Tapi bukan berarti dia bisa menggunakan hal tersebut untuk melakukan tindakan koersif kepada Ino. Ini bukanlah zaman feodhal di mana kekuasaan adalah segala-galanya.

Maka, walaupun aku membenci Ino—bahkan sampai sekarang—maka aku akan mengambil keputusan untuk membantunya. Dengan caraku sendiri.

.

Ketika aku melihat jam tangan, tinggal 5 menit hingga kembang api pertama diluncurkan. Kami duduk bersama di sebuah tikar yang di pasang pada lapangan di distrik Hyuuga. Orang-orang bilang, ini adalah tempat terbaik untuk menyaksikan kembang api, karena pantulannya akan terlihat indah di danau yang letaknya tidak jauh di depan kami.

"Ino, kau mau?"

Neji menawarkan permen apel yang berada di genggamannya kepada Ino. Sementara Ino yang mendengar hal itu tersenyum tipis dan menerimanya.

"Wah, Hyuuga-kun. Kau tahu jika aku menyukai permen apel."

"Benarkah? Bagus kalau begitu."

Aku hanya menyipitkan mata. Bukan karena adegan romantis yang terjadi—baiklah mungkin ya—tapi karena reaksi yang ditunjukkan Hanabi yang kebetulan berada di sampingku, menggigit bibir bawahnya karena dia merasakan kekesalan yang membuncah.

"Gadis ini… dia tidak mendengarkan perkataanku sama sekali."

Hanabi mengucapkan hal tersebut dengan suara yang sangat pelan—nyaris hanya aku saja yang mendengarnya. Dia kemudian menunjukkan senyuman yang menakutkan.

"Baiklah. Kau sendiri yang memintaku untuk melakukannya. Jangan salahkan aku Yamanaka Ino, aku akan menghancurkan harga dirimu hingga di tingkatan paling rendah."

Aku mengepal tangan erat. Keringat dingin turun membasahi keningku.

Hanabi, kau bisa saja melakukan hal tersebut sekarang dan melakukannya sesuka hatimu. Tapi maaf saja, itu tidak akan terjadi hari ini.

"Yamanaka Ino! Kau—"

"—ini sangat memuakkan."

Dengan cepat aku memotong ucapan Hanabi. Karena nada bicara Hanabi yang cukup besar, mengundang perhatian terhadap kami. Sayangnya, aku tidak berniat mundur untuk itu.

Hanabi yang merasa bahwa ucapannya terpotong olehku, menatapku dengan tajam.

"Hei, kalian. Apa ini bisa disebut dengan yang namanya kegiatan memuakkan?"

Kini, Ino, Neji dan gadis bertopeng Kitsune (aku benar-benar tidak tahu siapa dia) juga menatapku. Terlebih lagi Ino dengan ekspresinya yang dingin terhadapku. Ah, aku tahu ini sudah menyalahi peraturannya tapi aku tidak peduli.

"Apa maksudmu, Uzumaki-san?"

Neji bertanya padaku.

"Yang aku lihat sejauh ini, tidak lebih sebuah pertunjukan drama murahan di tv." Aku mengalihkan pandanganku kepada Hanabi. "Apa kau pikir menyenangkan untuk menggunakan kata-kata sarkasme-mu untuk memaksa kenalanku menuruti perkataanmu? Apa kau ini penyihir?"

"Kau…"

"Maksudku, yang daritadi kau lakukan hanyalah menghina kenalanku secara tidak langsung dan memandang rendah dirinya seolah kau ini raja tirani di sini."

Aku mengalihkan pandanganku terhadap si gadis Kitsune.

"Dan kau. Walaupun kau melihat kakakmu sendiri melakukan perbuatan menjijikkan seperti itu, kau tetap diam saja? Apa kau ini tidak memiliki hati apa?"

Aku tidak bisa melihat ekspresi wajahnya, tapi aku berani bertaruh bahwa dia sangat marah dengan kata-kataku barusan. Lalu mataku beralih ke Neji.

"Hyuuga-san. Kukira sebagai kakak tertua dari mereka, kau akan bersikap dewasa. Tapi kenyataannya tidak. Apa kau pikir dengan ucapan manis yang kau lakukan untuk menghilangkan pertengkaran ini berhasil?. Kuberitahu. Tidak! Kenyataannya, apa yang kau lakukan hanyalah semakin memperburuk keadaan. Bahkan aku berani bertaruh, sebelumnya kau melihat apa yang dilakukan adikmu ini kepada kenalanku ini kan?"

Neji hanya terdiam. "Itu…"

Dan terakhir Ino.

"Aku tidak habis pikir. Apa ini Ino Yamanaka yang kukenal. Jika itu Ino, dia pasti akan melawan balik hal yang mengganggunya dengan kata-kata frontalnya pula. Bahkan jika itu tidak benar-benar ditunjukkan kepadanya. Apa kau sudah lupa dengan Ino yang dulu pernah menghina—"

-plak!

Dalam sekejab, aku merasakan bahwa pipiku merasakan nyeri dan panas karena sebuah tamparan. Dan itu berasal dari tangan Ino yang sudah memerah karena kerasnya menamparku.

"Bisa tidak, kau hentikan itu Uzumaki-san?!"

Aku mengalihkan mataku. "… aku... tidak merasa jika yang aku lakukan itu salah."

Aku menyangganya dengan alasanku sendiri, karena yang kukatakan memanglah kebenaran. Dan yang kulakukan sekarang hanya mengutarakannya saja.

"Siapa pemuda itu, berani sekali dia menghina keluarga Hyuuga?"

"Dia harus diberi pelajaran."

"Aku penasaran siapa orang tua anak ini hingga mendidiknya dengan sangat buruk seperti itu."

Kemudian, telingaku mulai dipenuhi orang-orang yang membicarakanku. Dan itu cukup menyakitkan. Tapi, aku tidak peduli lagi. Persetan dengan itu semua.

"Uzumaki-san… Kau sudah kelewatan. Aku takut jika pengawalku akan bertindak kasar jika kau melanjutkan perkataanmu. Kuharap kau tahu apa yang harus kau lakukan sekarang."

Aku hanya menatap dingin Hyuuga Neji. Kemudian aku berdiri dan memasukkan kedua tanganku ke saku celana. "Tidak perlu mengingatkan. Aku juga sudah muak dan ingin meninggalkan acara ini."

Ketika aku pergi, suara kembang api terdengar dan meledak di angkasa. Sinar yang terbentuk mirip seperti bunga-bunga yang bermekaran di langit malam. Indah sekali. Aku tidak akan pernah berhenti mengagumi keindahan kembang api ketika mereka bersinar di langit malam.

Di saat yang bersamaan dengan suara letupan kembang api itu, aku bisa merasakan jika tangis Hanabi pecah di saat itu juga. Sementara Neji memberikan ucapan penenang kepada adiknya. Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi pada Ino saat ini, karena aku memilih meninggalkan mereka.

.

Sebenarnya...

Walaupun aku mengatakan bahwa aku pergi, aku masih menunggu Ino di depan gerbang distrik Hyuuga. Kau tahu jika tidak baik membiarkan seorang gadis pulang sendirian. Apalagi jika kau yang menemaninya ketika pergi.

"Sudah 30 menit, apa yang Ino lakukan? Merepotkan."

Ketika aku melihat jam, tanpa sadar ada seseorang yang mendekatiku. Tidak lain, dia adalah gadis Hyuuga yang sedaritadi memakai topeng Kitsune di wajahnya.

"Untuk apa ke sini."

"Konbawa."

"Ugh.. Konba… wa…"

Dia terkekeh dari balik topengnya.

"Terus terang, aku tidak menyangka jika kau akan melakukan sesuatu yang mengejutkan seperti itu."

Oh ya? Dan aku tidak merasa kecewa juga dengan sesuatu seperti itu.

"Jika kau ingin agar aku kembali dan meminta maaf, lupakan. Aku tidak akan melakukannya."

Karena, walau bagaimanapun. Aku tidak merasa melakukan kesalahan sedikitpun.

"Apa kau yakin dengan perbuatanmu itu? Maksudku kau dengan suka hati menjadi tumbal dan mengarahkan kebencian Nee-san kepada dirimu sendiri. Dan bukan hanya itu saja, semua orang yang tadi berada di sana sepertinya juga membicarakanmu."

"Tidak ada hal yang dapat dicapai dengan gratis. Selalu ada yang dikorbankan untuk mendapatkan sesuatu. Lagipula, seperti yang aku bilang. Aku tidak merasa jika aku berbuat salah. Jadi tindakanku sepenuhnya adalah benar."

Keheningan sesaat menyelimuti kami kemudian.

"Naruto… ya?"

Dia menggucapkan namaku dengan nada yang aneh.

"Aku sudah memberitahu maksud tujuanmu tadi kepada Ino, dan dia sepertinya benar-benar marah kepadamu."

Glek.

Aku menelan ludahku sendiri. Sudah pasti ketika Ino marah, dia akan melakukan tindak kekerasan terhadapku. Dan parahnya, aku tidak bisa membalasnya karena terbentur peraturan untuk tidak menyakiti perempuan bagaimanapun alasannya, karena perempuan itu selalu benar.

Aku memegang pipiku yang masih sakit.

Apa ini akan terjadi di kedua pipiku?

Tidak-tidak, yang lebih penting.

"Kenapa?"

"Hm…?" Si gadis Kitsune ini memegang dagunya seperti orang yang berpikir. "Kenapa kau bilang? Itu karena…"

Entah apa memang benar atau hanya perasaanku saja, tapi situasi ini membuatku merasa aneh. Apalagi dengan gerak tubuhnya yang menunjukkan sikap malu-malu kucing seperti itu membuatku gemas saja.

"Su-Su—"

Su… ?

"—Uzumaki Naruto!"

Aku kemudian mendengar suara Ino dan melihat jika Ino datang menghampiriku.

"Kau harus menjelaskan semuanya pada—Eh… bukannya kamu adik Hyuuga-kun?"

Ino yang menyadari jika si gadis Kitsune ini berada di sini segera menunduk maaf.

"Maaf atas kebodohan yang dibuat kenalanku ini."

Aku mengernyit… setelah dipikir-pikir... aku baru menyadari kalau daritadi kami hanya menyebut hubungan kami sebatas kenalan. Dan itu membuatku terlihat seperti orang yang menyedihkan. Bisa kita ganti dengan teman sekelas saja?

"Uh oh… tidak apa-apa. Sebenarnya aku juga berterimakasih karena, mungkin Nee-san sudah sedikit tersadar dengan sifatnya itu."

Dia berbisik pelan kepada kami. "Dia itu… Brocon…"

Yappari! Sudah kuduga kalau dia memang Brocon!

"Kalau begitu sampai jumpa."

Dan gadis Kitsune itu pergi meninggalkan kami yang masih terdiam dengan pernyataannya barusan.

.

Keesokan harinya, aku tetap kembali pada rutinitasku. Untuk duduk di kelas dan menghabiskan waktuku dengan membaca buku, tapi—Kiba sahabat karibku mengangguku.

"Kau tahu, aku mendengar kabar angin di FB jika ada seorang lelaki yang mempermalukan si putra Hyuuga loh!"

Aku hanya tersenyum kecut. Yang dia maksud itu aku… dan apa-apaan dengan berita itu. Tidak sampai 24 jam sudah tersebar luar di dunia maya. Menakutkan! Internet memang menakutkan!

"Dan katanya si 'pelaku' ini berasal dari sekolah ini!"

Glek.

Tolong siapapun, aku ingin segera pulang ke rumah saat ini.

"Ahahaha… aku tidak tahu siapa dia dan tidak ingin tahu."

Karena sebenarnya aku sudah tahu bahwa aku adalah pelakunya. Sialan.

"Uzumaki-san!"

Dan tanpa kami duga, lagi-lagi Ino datang menemuiku. Semoga saja dia tidak datang untuk meminta bantuan yang lain, karena aku pasti akan menolaknya apapun alasannya.

"Apa?"

Ino kemudian tertawa nyaring. "HAHAHAHAHA! Kau ini bodoh sekali ya? Uzumaki-san?"

Cih, apaan dengan ucapannya itu. Dan kenapa pula dia tertawa!? Apa dia kira ini lucu!?. Sudah kuduga bahwa aku membencinya.

Tawanya kemudian mereda dan digantikan dengan senyuman tipis. Matanya menatap sayu ke arahku.

"Tapi terimakasih untuk kemarin."

Aku mengalihkan mataku. "Jangan berterimakasih. Aku tidak berniat membantumu. Aku memang hanya ingin mengungkapkan kekesalanku saja."

Kiba yang tidak tahu dengan arah pembicaraan ini, memegang dan menggoyang-goyang pundakku meminta penjelasan.

"Naruto! Apa maksudnya dengan semua ini! Jangan katakan kalau kau!"

"Tidak-tidak. Uzumaki-san bukan seleraku."

Oh, terimakasih karena sudah repot-repot mewakilkan jawabanku, Ino Yamanaka.

"Benar juga ya? Hahaha…" Kiba tertawa hambar.

Dengan begitu, Ino meninggalkan kami dan Shizune-sensei datang untuk mengajar. Kegiatanku kembali ke semula seperti biasanya.

.

Jadi setelah kejadian waktu itu, gadis yang mengenakan topeng Kitsune itu… siapa?

.

FIN

.

Vocabulary :

1\. Acara tahunan yang digelar secara rutin di Jepang. Seperti namanya, acara ini difokuskan dengan pertunjukan kembang apinya.

2\. [Brother Complex] jenis ketertarikan (cinta) pada saudara laki-lakinya sendiri. Bisa dengan adik atau kakak laki-laki.

AN :

Dengan ini berakhir untuk prequel dari short fic saya "Satu hal yang tidak mudah : Kenyataan".

Tinggal satu lagi chap tersisa-yaitu sequelnya saja.

Ngomong-ngomong, si gadis Kitsune itu… siapa ya memangnya? Wkwkwkwk *plak


End file.
